ALIEN: Avatar The Last Airbender Style
by dakln
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Suki, and Zuko go to the Western Air Temple to celebrate the end of the war. What they don't know is that there will be an "eighth passenger" joining them... and they may not make it out alive...


Chapter 1: The Celebration

The war was over. The world had been restored to peace. Sure, fire nation rebels were still running around, reeking havoc, but the world was at peace otherwise.

Aang and his friends thought that this was the perfect time to celebrate.

"I know just the place" Aang had said, "The Western Air Temple! It'll be just like old times sorta!"

Katara had sent an invitation to everyone they had met in their journey that she could remember, and of those people, she still had to sort who was and wasn't dead. Not very many people could make it. At least the original Gaang could make it. Aang had come up with the idea anyway, and Sokka was living with Katara. Toph's parents were a little reluctant, but eventually relented, and allowed her to go on the condition that she have Sokka write what was on her mind to her parents as often as possible. There would only be one letter anyway, because it would just be the weekend.

Some others made it too. Zuko was actually able to attend, despite his duties as Fire Lord. "It's just for the weekend," he had said, "What could happen? Besides, it's healthy to take a break!" He had given charge to his uncle, who had gladly accepted.

Haru was also free. He really didn't have a whole lot to do at that point.

Suki was Sokka's girlfriend, so she was gonna go wherever Sokka was going. And she never did get a tour of the Western Air Temple the last time she was there. She was looking forward to that.

Unfortunately, there were those who couldn't make it. Smellerbee and Longshot couldn't go because they were put in charge of Iroh's tea shop. Tai Lee was still training with the Kyoshi Warriors, so she was busy. Mai just flat out didn't want to go, end of story.

Aunt Wu was still busy with her town, helping her people to embrace their future. Mang wanted nothing to do with Katara, because, as Mang saw it, "she's a skanky bitch who's probably been with every guy in town."

The list of people who were unavailable went on and on and on. Only seven people were actually able to attend. But for Katara, and for Aang, the party being his idea, that was enough.

The group met in a small Earth Kingdom town just south of the Western Air Temple. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Haru had all made it.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do?" Toph being the first to ask.

"If you really wanna know," Aang replied, "Is spend some quality time together, reminiscing about the good old days, back when we were just kids, I was still JUST an airbender, Zuko was still trying to kill us," Everyone laughed at that, especially Zuko, "and Haru didn't have a mustache." More laughter.

"We'll probably put on little skits," Sokka chimed in," Crack jokes, tell stories, all kinds of stuff. Y'know, like a school reunion."

"Only we're not faking smiles and lying about our successful lives!" Zuko chuckled.

Three hours later, they arrived at the temple entrance, the same place they had stayed the last time they were here. However, when they did arrive, it was late at night, and everyone was extremely tired. Appa collapsed upon contact with ground. Toph had fallen asleep in Sokka's lap, so Sokka had to carry her to a spot on the ground she would deem comfortable. Aang then proceeded to bend her an earth tent around her body, as she always did.

Everyone else wordlessly unpacked their sleeping bags around the same fire pit from the last time they had been there.

Zuko, who had brought firewood for this, dumped the wood into the pit and bended a campfire to keep the Gaang warm in their thin sleeping bags.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags without a word, until Aang finally spoke his mind, albeit groggily.

"Let's try to wake up early tomorrow, guys." Aang yawned. "Tomorrow's gonna be a lot of fun!"

Everyone nodded in approval, before they all nodded off in perfect unison.

No one knew just how wrong Aang was. They had no idea of how much danger they were in, and they wouldn't even dream to think that the next day might surely be their last...


End file.
